Separation by size or mass is a fundamental analytical and preparative technique in biology, medicine, chemistry, and industry. Conventional methods include gel electrophoresis, field-flow fractionation, sedimentation and size exclusion chromatography [J. C. Giddings, Unified Separation Science (Wiley, New York, 1991)]. Gel electrophoresis utilizes an electric field to drive charged molecules to be separated through a gel medium, which serves as a sieving matrix. The molecules are initially loaded at one end of a gel matrix, and are separated into component zones as they migrate through the gel. Field-flow fractionation is carried out in a thin ribbon-like channel, in which the flow profile is parabolic. Particles are loaded as a sample zone, and then flow through the channel. Separation occurs as particles of different properties flow in different positions of the flow, due to the influence of a field, resulting in different migration speeds. The field is applied perpendicular to the flow. Sedimentation utilizes gravitational or centrifugal acceleration to force particles through a fluid. Particles migrate through the fluid at different speeds, depending on their sizes and densities, and thus are separated. Size exclusion chromatography (SEC) utilizes a tube packed with porous beads, through which sample molecules are washed. Molecules smaller than the pores can enter the beads, which lengthens their migration path, whereas those larger than the pores can only flow between the beads. In this way smaller molecules are on average retained longer and thus become separated from larger molecules. Zones broaden, however, as they pass through the column, because there are many possible migration paths for each molecule and each path has a different length, and consequently a different retention time. This multipath zone broadening (Eddy diffusion) is a major factor limiting resolution. J. C. Giddings, Unified Separation Science (John Wiley & Sons, New York, 1991). Other methods for separation according to size, including gel electrophoresis, field-flow fractionation, also involve stochastic processes, which may limit their resolution. J. C. Giddings, Nature 184, 357 (1959); J. C. Giddings, Science 260, 1456 (1993).
The need for reliable and fast separation of large biomolecules such as DNA and proteins cannot be overemphasized. Recently, micro/nano-fabricated structures exploiting various ideas for DNA separation have been demonstrated. The use of micro/nano-fabricated structures as sieving matrices for particle separation was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,663. According to this document, DNA molecules are separated as they are driven by electric fields through an array of posts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,663 discloses a sorting apparatus and method for fractionating and simultaneously viewing individual microstructures and macromolecules, including nucleic acids and proteins. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,663, a substrate having a shallow receptacle located on a side thereof is provided, and an array of obstacles outstanding from the floor of the receptacles is provided to interact with the microstructures and retard the migration thereof. To create migration of the microstructures, electrodes for generating electric fields in the fluid are made on two sides of the receptacle. This is analogous to the conventional gel electrophoresis. However, micromachined structures are substituted for gel as sieving matrices.
A variety of microfabricated sieving matrices have been disclosed. In one design, arrays of obstacles sort DNA molecules according to their diffusion coefficients using an applied electric field [Chou, C. F. et. al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 96, 13762 (1999).]. The electric field propels the molecules directly through the gaps between obstacles, wherein each gap is directly below another gap. The obstacles are shaped so that diffusion is biased in one direction as DNA flows through the array. After flowing through many rows of obstacles, DNA with different diffusion coefficients are deflected to different positions. However, because the diffusion coefficient is low for large molecules, the asymmetric obstacle arrays are slow, with running times of typically more than 2 hours. In a second design, entropic traps consisting of a series of many narrow constrictions (<100 nm) separated by wider and deeper regions (a few microns), reduce the separation time to about 30 minutes [Han, J. & Craighead, H. G., Science 288, 1026 (2000).]. Because the constrictions are fabricated to be narrower than the radius of gyration of DNA molecules to be separated, they act as entropic barriers. The probability of a molecule overcoming the entropic barrier is dependent on molecular weight, and thus DNA molecules migrate in the entropic trap array with different mobilities. Larger molecules, with more degrees of configurational freedom, migrate faster in these devices. In a third design, a hexagonal array of posts acts as the sieving matrix in pulsed-field electrophoresis for separation of DNA molecules in the 100 kb range [Huang, L. R., Tegenfeldt, J. O., Kraeft, J. J., Sturm, J. C., Austin, R. H. and Cox, E. C., Nat Biotechnol. 20, 1048 (2002).]. However, these devices generally require features sizes comparable to or smaller than the molecules being fractionated. Han, J. & Craighead, H. G. Separation of long DNA molecules in a microfabricated entropic trap array. Science 288, 1026–1029 (2000); Turner, S. W., Cabodi, M., Craighead, H. G. Confinement-induced entropic recoil of single DNA molecules in a nanofluidic structure. Phys Rev Lett. 2002 Mar. 25; 88(12):128103; Huang, L. R., Tegenfeldt, J. O., Kraeft, J. J., Sturm, J. C., Austin, R. H. and Cox, E. C. A DNA prism for high-speed continuous fractionation of large DNA molecules. Nat Biotechnol. 2002 October; 20(10):1048–51; and Huang, L. R., Silberzan, P., Tegenfeldt, J. O., Cox, E. C., Sturm, J. C., Austin, R. H. and Craighead, H. Role of molecular size in ratchet fractionation. Phys. Rev. Lett. 89, 178301 (2002). The need for small feature size may have the following detrimental effects: (i) the devices cannot fractionate small molecules such as proteins, (ii) the devices may have very low throughput, and thus are not useful sample preparation tools, (iii) the devices can only analyze very small volume of samples, and therefore usually require concentrated samples or expensive equipment for sample detection, and (iv) manufacturing the devices require state-of-the-art fabrication techniques, and thus high cost.